


Stefan real time updates

by startagainbuttercup



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startagainbuttercup/pseuds/startagainbuttercup
Summary: Things from tumblr for archive purposes.
Kudos: 2





	1. November the 13th

**Author's Note:**

> I hope there will be more updates if I have time!  
> angelika-kk asked me:  
>  _"So what do you think Stefan is doing right now? Is he ok? Where is he working? What did he eat at breakfast?"_
> 
> So, I’m pretty sure that Greenpeace job was kind of internship only for summer and now Stefan is back to the university!  
> I'm sorry to too!!! many!! exclamation!! marks!!!! in this one, next is less emotional :)

Today was really busy day for Stefan, he has too many classes and he didn’t have time to breakfast properly, that’s why he ate only chicken sandwich and not really good cappuccino from coffee-to-go near his uni. But now he’s home and he ordered his favorite indian food about 30 minutes ago and he’s going to have dinner right now!

Stefan is okay, though there were tough times for him after Hanna dumped him almost 2 months ago. He tries to stay positive and thinks that maybe Hanna wasn’t the love of his whole life, and it means there is another person who’s waiting for him!

He has plans for Friday though, his uni friends invited him to a party!! He wanted to refuse and stay home and watch Netflix but then he called his parents to tell them how his last couple of weeks went and his dad said he should go to the party and have fun, so Stefan decided to go, because why not? He used to be quite party person.

Tomorrow his classes starts only at 11 am so he can have a good breakfast with scrambled eggs, avocado and some orange juice! He also will buy chocolate muffin as take away and will eat it during the break between classes (he really tries to eat healthy food but can’t resist to sweets)

Stefan likes his life right now anyway and can’t wait next summer!


	2. January the 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No food and exclamation mark this time

New year promised to be good. It is the last year in university for Stefan and he is busy preparing to his final exams and doing his thesis project.

He spend his free time with his friends, and he has travelled to his parents’ house in Hamburg during Christmas holidays.

He’s met Jonas once just before New Year on the some street of Berlin and that was awkward. Jonas frowned first but then he smiled and congratulated Stefan with new year in advance, they had a little chat about global warming. Jonas hasn’t said anything about Hanna, Stefan hasn’t asked though. It was almost weird to meet someone from recent past, but also nice, because Stefan actually liked Jonas aside from the fact he had stolen his girlfriend (that’s not true though, they broke up before that).

Stefan looks forward to his graduation and full time job and all this boring adult stuff. He likes Berlin and he thinks he’ll stay here after finishing uni.

Right now he has a little time to relax, drink a cup of coffee and look outside the window to sunny Berlin sky, busy walking people, and think that life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions, ideas or prompts for Stefan, find me as [sunny-greetings](https://sunny-greetings.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
